Digimon America- The Origin
by The DigiMaster
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It will include my own characters but also features the old characters. This is the first story in the series. It tells how the new digidestined become digidestined.
1.

Digimon America- The Origin

Digimon America- The Origin

Authors Note: Before I begin my first fanfic, there are a few things you should know about the way I write. 

Words in _italics_ will usually refer to thoughts. Before a new section, someone's name will be between these: [ ]. This refers to who is speaking in first person. When a digimon digivolves, it will be inside these: . My notes in the middle of the story will be marked by 2 *'s. 3 *'s dividing a section is a change between scenes, 5 *'s is a change between worlds or digidestined groups (original & Dm:A)

[Jimmy]-"Terra Force!" WarGraymon shouted. "Metal Wolf Claw!" "Crimson Flame!" "Giga Scissor Claw" The other digimon attacked too. _It's kind of strange_, I thought, _to be fighting all of these champion and Ultimate digimon with Megas_. "Go get 'em CannonRadomon!" "Cannon Strike!" CannonRadomon added his attack to the other Megas' attacks. The group ofAirdramon, Monochromon, Mamemon, MetalMamemon, and Giromon disintigrated. 

Meanwhile, a mere 50 yards away, Rosemon, MarineAngemon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, and StreetDragonmon were dealing with another group of evil digimon. "Thorn Whip" "Ocean Love" Rosemon and MarineAngemon attacked. "Gate of Destiny" "Heavens Charm!" MagnaAngemon and Angewomon shot out two warp gates which turned towards each other and shot a beam between them. "Boom Box!"shouted StreetDragonmon, shooting sonic soundwaves through the beam. All of the energy from the gates added to the initial attack and hit the evil army. A bunch of Snimon, Okuwamon, ExTyrannomon, and Buzukomon(an insectoid digimon that looks a bit like a hornet) disappeared.

_Hmm_, Zak thought, _We've defeated Infernomon and destroyed all of the dark crystals so why are all of these evil digimon fighting together?_ The two groups of digidestined rejoined one another. Suddenly, a new group of enemies appeared. To their left, MetalTyrannomon, Giromon, and Datamon attacked. To their right was Ogremon, Stidramon(a dragon digimon-hard to describe), and Megadramon. Behind them, in the water, Seadramon, ShogunGekomon, Scorpiomon, and Dragonmon appeared. "Woah!" shouted Joe and Mimi simultaneously. "Dark Side Attack" "Pummel Whack" "Dragon Destoyer" The digimon on the right attacked MarineAngemon and Rosemon who downgraded to Lilymon and Zudomon. 

Ogremon digivolve to... DarkOgremon

Stidramon, warp digivolve to...Stikadramon

Megadramon...digivolve to...Gigadramon

"Hey no fair!" shouted Tai. "Since when can THEY digivolve?" "I don't know," WarGraymon replied, "but I'm gonna step it up!" 

WarGraymon, Ultra digivolve to... -

"Hey, what's going on?" Matt asked, "why can't they digivolve?" MetalGarurumon had tried the same thing as WarGraymon and had also failed. "I don't know," Izzy replied. "Their energy levels are fine." 

Giromon digivolve to...MetalGiromon

Datamon digivolve to...SonicDatamon

MetalTyrannomon digivolve to...WarTyrannomon

_Uh-oh_, I thought.

Cool, huh? Well, it'll get better. Ultra digivolving is digivolving to the Ultra level (a fictional beyond-mega level) from any other level. Sorry if anything else isn't clear. I accidentally deleted my explanation page. 

P.S.- If my work or ideas look like someone else's, I don't copy work. This is all based on stuff I started over a year ago. :)


	2. Farewell Japan...

Digimon America- The Origin

Digimon America- The Origin

Authors Note: There are a few things you should know about the way I write. 

Words in _italics_ will usually refer to thoughts. Before a new section, someone's name will be between these: [ ]. This refers to who is speaking in first person. When a digimon digivolves, it will be inside these: . My notes in the middle of the story will be marked by 2 *'s. 3 *'s dividing a section is a change between scenes, 5 *'s is a change between worlds or digidestined groups (original & Dm:A)

[T.K.]- "This is trouble," I heard my brother say. "You said it Matt," replied Tai. "Now," continued Matt, "we've gotta get stronger and I can only think of one thing to do." "I'm with ya!" MetalGarurumon growled. "Me too!" added WarGraymon.

WarGraymon…MetalGarurumon…DNA digivolve to… Omnimon

"Alright," Omnimon said, "It's time to pay!" He turned to SonicDatamon and MetalGiromon who were trying a sneak attack from behind. "I wouldn't do that guys. Supreme Cannon!" The blast bounced off SonicDatamon, leaving behind many scars and scratches. "Hah is that the best you can do? Sonic Grenades!" shouted a very angry SonicDatamon. The sonic waves from the bombs struck Omnimon and he shuddered from their energy.

"T.K.," Kari said to me, "We'd better help Omnimon." I simply nodded my agreement as MagnaAngemon downgraded.

Angemon…Angewomon…DNA digivolve to Angedramon

The 8 winged, sword wielding, gigantic holy dragon digimon that was Angedramon flew off to join Omnimon. 

Suddenly from the water, about 20 of the Seadramon started to glow.

Seadramon…digivolve to MegaSeadramon

Dragomon,**Note: In chapter 1, I called him Dragonmon who is the champion level of Zak's digimon**ShogunGekomon, and Scorpiomon were also poised to attack. 

"Musical Fist," shouted ShogunGekomon, eager to be the first to attack. The others added their attacks. "Tail Blade" "Tentacle Claw" "Thunder Javalin!" The attacks hit the 2 DNA digimon with intense strength due to the 20 MegaSeadramon.

"Omnimon,"grunted Angedramon while trying to shield the blast. "You take Dragomon, Gigadramon, Stikadramon, and the MegaSeadramon. I'll take the others." "Don't forget about us!"shouted HerculesKabuterimon. He was the only mega left standing. While engaged with MetalTyrannomon, MetalGiromon, and SonicDatamon, the others had taken most of the hits. HerculesKabuterimon's electric attacks were just being deflected so he had just hung back. "I'll take the rest of the water digimon,"he continued. "Angedramon, you help the rest of the Ultimates." "Right,"Angedramon agreed. Turning to us, he added, "T.K, Kari, get to safety." 

As we ran for cover, we saw five beams of light streaking towards us. "I hope those aren't friends of our enemies," Sora remarked. "Lightning blade!" came a cry from nearby. Everyone looked up to see Andromon attack a MegaSeadramon and blow it to bits. "The reinforcements have arrived,"said Izzy happily. "Izzy, what do you know about this?"questioned Zak, jokingly. "Nothing, honest,"Izzy protested. "Alright you two get serious,"scolded GoldDragonmon.**Note: GoldDragonmon is the Ultimate level of Spacemon, Zak's digimon**"Golden Nova Blast!" Even with the other Ultimate digimon's attacks added to it, the attack did little against their opponents.

"Horn Blaster" "Solar Ray" Unimon and Centarumon showed up as well. Although the attacks were at the Champion level, the evil digimon had warded off so much already that they weren't prepared for this attack. DarkOgremon cried out and fell to his knees in pain. Suddenly one of the MegaSeadramon glowed a metallic black.

MegaSeadramon… digivolve to MetalSeadramon

"MetalSeadramon reigns again!" he cried. "Oh no!"Kari cried softly. I put my arm around her and she leaned her head against my shoulder.**Note: Hmm, this chapter's getting a bit of romance in it. Sigh Kari… oh well. Jimmy(the character that represents me) will get his girl later. Oh yeah, It may help to know that T.K. and Kari are 11 in these stories.**Suddenly, Omnimon began to glow. The helmet of WarGraymon on his right hand moved to his head and his arms got WarGraymon's claws.

Omnimon…mode shift to WarGraymon mode

"Omni-Dramon Destroyer!"he shouted. About 15 of the remaining 18 MegaSeadramon disintigrated. "I'll engage MetalSeadramon, you protect the others,"Omnimon commanded the other digimon. Centarumon and Unimon shouted at the same time, "Right!!!"

Suddenly, they glowed with a strange blue light.

Centarumon… Unimon…DNA digivolve to WarHouramon

**Note: WarHouramon (pronounced: Wär How Ruh Mon)- an strong horse-like Ultimate digimon that DNA digivolves from Centarumon and Unimon.**"Alright let's go!"shouted WarHouramon. "Woah! Izzy, how were they able to DNA digivolve like that?"asked Tai. "I don't kno… wait! I'm getting an e-mail from Gennai."Izzy replied. He took out his new laptop and clicked on the message. "Hmm, this explains a lot."he murmured to himself. "Ok guys here's what's up. Our digimon have temperarily lost the power to digivolve to Ultra. They'llhave to regain it in the way they originally got it, when faced with an unstoppable problem. I theorize that they somehow gave up this power involuntarily which enabled other digimon to digivolve." 

"Great,"said Matt sarcastically, "now our opponents can get more powerful and the Dark Masters can come back." "It's not that simple,"Izzy said. "This digivolving takes a lot of energy. Like our digimon, eventually they'll run out of energy and revert to their former levels. Plus, they're less experienced so our digimon can outlast them." "Good,"replied Kidimamon and MegaKabuterimon. "Now let's attack!"shouted SaberLeomon who had just shown up along with a champion digimon who looked a bit like Elecmon. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Delectramon, the digivolved form of Elecmon." "Oh yeah, I forgot you're new to them. HOWLING CRUSHER!!!"SaberLeomon attacked with extreme force. "Ahhhhh,"SonicDatamon screamed as he disintigrated.

In the water, Angedramon had destroyed the rest of the MegaSeadramon. The energy it took, however, was so strong that he immediately split into Magnadramon and Seriphymon. "Dragon Fire" "Seven Heavens" As the two angels attacked, Omnimon downgraded to Agumon and Gabumon. They were satisfied, though, because they had defeated MetalGyromon, WarTyrannomon, Gigadramon, MetalSeadramon, and Stikadramon. The attacks of Seriphymon and Magnadramon hit Dragomon and Scorpiomon. Dragomon disintigrated.

***

[Zak]-"Hah, Leomon,"DarkOgremon sneered, "you are no longer the only one who can digivolve. These other digimon are in the way of our rivalry. Let's finish this one-on-one!" "No," SaberLeomon replied, "these digimon are my friends. I will fight you with them at my side. Together we will fight you and together we shall win. "But Leomon,"DarkOgremon countered, "what about your warrior's honor? It is dishonorable to fight 4 on 1." "My honor includes respect for my friends," SaberLeomon added. "Besides, you have never cared about honor. If I go strictly by honor, you will stab me in the back the instant I turn around. Now troops, let's attack!" The combined attacks of Andromon, Delectramon, SaberLeomon, and WarHouramon defeated DarkOgremon. "Leomon…you will be defeated…by… the new… dark…leader-r-r." DarkOgremon disintigrated. 

ShogunGekomon digivolve to---- Kidimamon fired a missile at ShogunGekomon as he attempted to digivolve. "No more digivolving!"shouted Jimmy. "Aggggh!"ShogunGekomon shouted. "Golden Nova Blast!"shouted GoldDragonmon. "Thought you could use a hand,"he shouted to Kidimamon. "Thanks,"Kidimamon replied. _Come on, _I thought, _ShogunGekomon is the only one left. _My thoughts turned to Jimmy. _Man, this move is gonna be hard on him. At least he'll be close to my house._ Jimmy was moving to New York City today and we would be leaving on the same plane after my short visit to Japan to help him pack. "Missile Claw!"Kidimamon attacked. ShogunGekomon disintigrated. Kidimamon and GoldDragonmon, completely exhausted, downgraded.

***

[Jimmy]-All of the digidestined gathered together on the hill near where we had been fighting. All of the digimon, except for Radomon and Dragonmon, were at the Rookie level. The other digimon who were fighting with us had left. "Good work everyone," Tai congradulated us and (especially) himself. "I'd like to take this time to pay a tribute to one of us," he continued. "To Jimmy, who will be spending a year in NYC." "Uh, Tai,"Agumon interrupted, "don't we need some kind of drink to make a toast?" "Well let's just fake it then,"Tai concluded. "To Jimmy!"everyone shouted. 

"Thanks everyone,"I said. Turning to the Champion digimon, I got back to business. "Ok guys, you'll have to come through the portal with us. We'll regroup in a small park outside the city. You'd better fly so no one sees you."

Kidimamon…Dragonmon…DNA digivolve toKiheromon

"Alright Zak, let's go. We have a plane to catch.

Alright, that chapter was a LOT longer. I hope you didn't get lost. Chapter 3 may take a while longer to get up but I'll work on it. Coming up next… a series 02 fic starring Kari. Oh, please send a review when you read. I don't mind what you write in it but it will help me to know if people are reading this. Thanx J


End file.
